


Pans, Pans, And More Pans

by MadnessofVoid



Series: tumblr works [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergent, Fluff, Gen, Hale Pack, Original Pack, Pack Bonding, SO MUCH FLUFF, because the original babies need love, before the 3b & 4 pack members, little bit of mccall pack, no one is dead, no one is dead!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 14:03:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8492581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadnessofVoid/pseuds/MadnessofVoid
Summary: All Stiles wanted to do was make breakfast for the pack. 
That’s all he wanted to do. 
What was so wrong about that? 
Nothing. Absolutely nothing. 
or
Stiles can't find a pan in Derek's new place to make breakfast





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another oldie from my tumblr that has been spruced up and beta'd by the lovely AsagiStilinski! 
> 
> Based on this post: http://pale-silver-comb.tumblr.com/post/127342817067/badmooonrising-yknow-seeing-how-dramatic

All Stiles wanted to do was make breakfast for the pack.  
  


That’s all he wanted to do.  
  


What was so wrong about that?  
  


Nothing. Absolutely nothing.  
  


In fact, it was probably the nicest thing Stiles had ever done for any of them! (Okay, that was a lie, but he had a reputation to keep!) And after “ _allowing”_ all the wolves to smother him to death in a dog pile (Lydia and Allison had somehow lucked out on this bonding experience) the night before, he honestly could’ve just told them all to fuck themselves and go buy McDonald’s.  
  


Instead, when they all whined about wanting pancakes and sausage and bacon, Stiles offered to make it. Why? Because he was a sucker for puppy dog eyes and ridiculous dimples. (Yes, Scott and Allison _were_ the main culprits. They _always_ were.)  
  


Now Derek’s place was new. Much better than that burnt out house and abandoned subway, but the place still felt archaic. Definitely needed more furniture, that’s for sure. Nicer ones, too. Stiles was surprised that Derek’s bed managed to hold all the guys in the pack on it. Especially with Boyd _and_ Derek there. Derek was all insane muscle and Boyd was just huge. That bed should _not_ have been able to make it through the night.  
  


At least the girls were smart and brought along air mattresses to share among their small group. And Cora, for once, participated in girl things with Erica, Allison, and Lydia. It was nice to see them bonding while Stiles suffocated under manly wolves that fought for dominance for a good spot on the bed. Derek nearly shredded any of them if they got too rough since Stiles was the precious token human.  
  


Now, to stop digressing…  
  


Derek’s place was new. _Very_ new. Stiles hadn’t memorized its full layout just yet, except for the basic need-to-know item: the location of the bathroom. So here he was, stumbling around the kitchen trying to find everything he needed to cook breakfast for the pack. He, of course, found all the ingredients he needed from the fridge, and luckily found all the dry ingredients he also needed. He even found silverware, and measuring cups, and a mixing bowl!  
  


What he couldn’t find was a damn pan.  
  


How hard was it to find a stupid pan!?  
  


He started cursing to himself, searching everywhere a pan would normally be in any other house. And, of course, Derek was up the spiral staircase busy with a call (apparently Derek had friends) so no bugging him for guidance.  
  


None of the golden trio betas didn’t know where anything was since this place was still foreign to them, too. Cora was new to all of them, having just being found and brought into the pack, and this was her first time in the loft, so no to her. And Scott, Allison, and Lydia were _also_ zero help for the same reason.  
  


The frustration was starting to set in as Stiles went to search other places in the kitchen.  
  


“You doing okay there, hon?” teased Erica in her usual flirty manner.  
  


Stiles exhaled deeply, not bothering to face her. He loved Erica to death, he really did. Bust she knew how to get under his skin with the simplest thing worse than Lydia could. And with how irked he was…  
  


“Yes, Erica. I’m doing fantastic. I’m making all you losers breakfast with my invisible pan.”

 

“I’m not a loser!” Scott whined.  
  


“Well you sort of are.” said Isaac matter-of-factly.  
  


“Excuse you.” bit Lydia. “I am _not_ a loser.”  
  


“Let it go, Lydia. He’s just frustrated.” Allison soothed while likely glaring sympathetically at Stiles.  
  


(Do not ask how she could do that, she just did.)

 

Stiles rolled his eyes, tuning them all out at this point.  
  


Idiots, all of them. Lovable…but all idiots at this very moment.  
  


He puffed out an aggravated sigh, giving up on the bottom half of the kitchen cupboards. He threw open all the upper cupboards, determined to find a damned pan.  
  


He found one.  
  


Actually, he found several.  
  


And they all came crashing down on him.  
  


Stiles shrieked bloody murder, flailing all the way onto the floor and then covering his face with his arms to shield himself as the entire cupboard of pans (few pots but mostly pans) mauled him. Of course none of the pack came to his rescue. They all sat there - watching the scene before them with either little interest or slight intrigue. Scott was probably the only one rolling his eyes and thinking _'Good lord, Stiles'_ since this type of reaction was something he was used to. Cora too, but for other reasons.  
  


Forget them all being idiots. They were all now jerks who were so getting the tiniest pancakes in creation. And no bacon for them! As for sausage…eh…no sausage for them either.  
  


He laid there, basking in the glow of disgruntlement and embarrassment, contemplating how his life had gotten to this point. Then, out of nowhere, he heard a roar and the sound of something big booking it towards him. For a split second, Stiles internally panicked. Who the hell was attacking them the morning after their wonderful sleepover?! (Only wonderful because he got to snuggle with Derek all night long)  
  


It was soon discovered that all the commotion was _Derek_.  
  


He was at the bottom of his spiral stairs - wolfed the hell out and ready to rip apart the threat. Then his eyes fell on Stiles. And the pans. Never before had Stiles seen Derek so stunned and thoroughly annoyed all at once that he hoped someone took a picture. He waved awkwardly at the wolf, a smile following the same awkward theme.  
  


“Didn’t know you cared so much.” he said with a cracked voice. “I’m touched, wolfman.”  
  


Ah, there it was. There was the Derek Hale glare.  
  


The wolf sucked on his teeth as he got rid of the shift, stealing a glare at the rest of the pack before looking back.  
  


“Stiles…what are you doing?”  
  


“Oh…you know…attempting to cook breakfast for everyone…”  
  


Derek sighed, clenching his eyes shut. “What are you making?”  
  


“Pancakes. Bacon. Sausage. A breakfast for champions.”  
  


Another sigh. Followed by a ducked head trying to hide a…was that a blush?  
  


“Do you want some help? Making breakfast and…cleaning up?”  
  


A smile split across Stiles’ face (and it was bigger than needed to be because he knew the other wolves were pouting over this). “Awww! You’re so sweet, babe! Are we gonna kiss at the stove as well?”  
  


Oh yeah. That was a blush. A dark one. No amount of head ducking or glaring or intimidating stalking forwards would hide that.  
  


“Just get your ass off the floor and start making the batter…”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk sterek with me!
> 
> youfancymemaddearie.tumblr.com


End file.
